dormaus_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
The list of playable species transformations in the game. Spoilers ahead, so be wary! = 1. Human: You are an ordinary human; Obtained by going into the Antipodal Painting and choosing The Essence Of Purity. 2. Bear: This adventurer is a huge, chubby and very furry bear; Obtained by working at the Fur and Feather Bar until you become friends with Grizz. 3. Mouse: _; Obtained by gambling your body with Ace. 4. Dog: _; Obtained by working for Mikhail for a while or by forming a high enough connection with Vicious. 5. Gargoyle: _; Obtained by examining the gargoyles at the churchyard. 6. Teddy Bear: You are a soft small living teddy bear; Obtained by going to the Two Feathers Inn: Bedroom and choosing the A Strange Teddy Bear option. 7. Fursuit: You are a living blue fox fursuit, made of fabric; ''Obtained by going to the Dormaus Marketplace and choosing the ''Fursuit Store option. 8. Fox: You are a furry orange fox with a bushy tail; Obtained by working for Flute and then accepting his final offer (includes TG) or by trying on a fox costume at the costume shop. 9. Pig: _; Obtained by working in the pigpen at the Morgan farm. 10. Horse: You are a tall and muscular horse; Obtained by becoming Turner's friend while being male. 11. Slime: You are a slimy slug creature made of goo; ''Obtained by having a Digger's Permit, traveling to the caverns east of Turner's House, and selecting ''Mysterious Slime? 12. Naga: You are a powerful naga, with a snake for a lower body; Obtained by having a Digger's Permit, traveling to the caverns east of Turner's House, and selecting A Serpentine Treasure... 13. Illithid: _; Obtained in the caverns (see above), digging twice, and selecting Dark Water. 14. Lion: You are a sleek, golden lion; Obtained by entering the Hue Upon Stone art shop and selecting either Scent of a Prince (requires submissiveness, may also include TG) or A Very Cute Lion (requires dominance). Your Inventory description varies with this choice. 15. Imp: _; Obtained by entering the Antipodal Painting in the art store and selecting Corruption of Fire. 16. Crystal Lizard Drone: You are a lizard-shaped, faceless crystal drone; Obtained in the caves by digging once and selecting Living Crystal. 17. Wolf: _; Obtained by completing Bonacieux's quest, or by entering the Grease Pit and selecting The Grease Wolves. 18. Skunk: _; Obtained by entering the Scent Store in the Streets of Dormaus. 19. Black Cat: You are a lithe, magical black cat ; Obtained after working in Saberhagen's bakery and having a Saberhagen Connection greater than 0. 20. Dwarf: _; Obtained by investigating A Loud Party Underground in the Fur and Feather Bar. 21. Gorilla: _; Obtained by selecting Rooftop Carpentry in the Alleyway. 22. Drider: _; Obtained in the caves after digging three times and selecting The Drider's Web. 23. Half-Wyvern: You are a half-wyvern, a humanoid creature with scaly skin and huge, bat-like wing arms; Obtained by selecting A Wyvern's Needs on the Windy Path. 24. Otter: You are a cute furry otter with a lithe and slender body; Obtained by going to the Otterton Dock and completing the fishing training with Robbie or by helping him with deliveries beside the river. 25. Seal: You are a chubby seal with a round belly and smooth grey skin; Obtained at the Otterton dock by selecting A Ship Entering Port. 26. Fruitbat: _; Obtained by interacting with the Cliffside Bats at WItch's Peak Bluff. 27. Fishman: _; Obtained in Otterton by selecting Otters Need Fish. 28. Raccoon: You are a scruffy, short and dirty raccoon, with long and dexterous paws; Obtained by befriending Jack, visiting his hideout, and training with him or interacting with him during the Festival. 29. ? 30. Frog: _; Obtained by mudlarking after escaping the Makarna Harem. 31. Cow: _; Obtained by working at a farm after escaping the Makarna Harem. 32. Rubber Tiger: _; Obtained by selecting Tiger Training at the Makarna guard tower. 33. Ram: _; Obtained by helping round up sheep in the Scrubby Farmland. 34. Pine Marten: You are a slinky, thin pine marten with a long, fuzzy tail; Obtained by engaging in A Spot of Banditry Down the Valley. 35. Rat: _; Obtained by offering A Short Reprieve in Otterton. 36. Orc: _; Obtained by Hunting Goblins at Witch's Peak Bluff, or by speaking to A Gang of Orcs at the Grease Pit. 37. Flying Squirrel: _; Obtained by Climbing Into the Trees in the Eastwoods. 38. Donkey: You are a donkey, with long ears and cute, scruffy fur; Obtained by going to the Fountain Plaza and going to the Donkey Hypnotist twice. 39. Horse Satyr: _; Obtained by working in the stables at the Morgan farm. 40. Crystal Rabbit: _; Obtained in the caves by digging once and selecting An Unusual Crystal. 41. Hellhound: _; Obtained by purchasing a Useless Raccoon from Mikhail, entering the Antipodal Painting in the art store, and entering the Crevasse. 42. Gnoll: _; Obtained by taking A Risky Nap at the Underground Pool inside the Antipodal Painting. 43. ? 44. Ermine: _; Obtained in the Hornloft Prison as one of two species when you join the Arctic Gang. 45. Polar Bear: _; Obtained in the Hornloft Prison as one of two species when you join the Arctic Gang. 46. Panther: You are a tall black panther, with a long and slender tail; Obtained by forging a relationship with Alder, and meeting him in the Two Feathers Inn: Bedroom. 47. Rubber Panther: You are a squeaky rubber panther with a long and shiny tail; Obtained by selecting Goofy Grin at the Costume Shop. 48. Rhinoceros: _; Obtained by Helping Flute Gather Wood in the Backstreets. 49. Badger: _; Obtained at the Costume Shop by selecting Help Making Masks. 50. Piñata: _; Obtained by helping to decorate the Fur and Feather Bar. 51. ? 52. Lizard Person: You are a smooth, scaly lizard creature with a long, powerful tail; Obtained by Loading Cargo or by entering The Hookah Lounge in Makarna. 53. Chimera: Obtained by selling all of your body parts in the Makarna Body Shop and asking to be repaid. 54. Lion Golem: Obtained in the Rob the Moneychanger mission by freeing the lion and successfully resisting your captors twice. 55+. ? Unknown TFs At some point, it is/was possible to become a Jackal or a Latex Skunk Drone. Reindeer is also a TF, but I forgot to write down the TF number.